crestofxiafandomcom-20200213-history
Crest of Xia Wikia:Rules of Conduct
On , our goal is to provide as much information to our readers as possible, and we have created a set of rules to help you maintain a fun and happy experience. If you decide not to follow these rules, a ban may be issued. General Rules #'Do not' spam or vandalize the pages. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to content removal/page blanking, offensive information, false information, and gibberish. Spamming is basically typing large amounts of unwanted text/gibberish on pages, message walls, and comments. This can result in server lag, which is more annoying than vandalism. If you would like to experiment, please use your personal sandbox. #'Do not' edit other users' profile pages without permission. #'Do not' start edit wars. Disagreements should be discussed in the comments. #Be polite and respect others. Do not bully, flame, or harass other users, and report those who do so. #'Do not' use the wiki for advertising purposes. #'Do not' upload/insert pornographic or violent material, as the content of these violate Wikia's Terms of Use. This rule is more based on common sense, so please refrain from uploading this kind of material. If we see this, we reserve the right to remove it and Wikia will be informed. #Limit swearing on blogs and message walls. Many of our users here are typically teenagers (13-19 years of age). If you have excessive swearing on any of the two mentioned, please use . This is not a rule, but a recommendation. You will not be banned for swearing, but swearing on page comments, message walls, and blogs without using will result in a violation. #Only staff members are allowed to assign warnings. If you find a rule breaker, please make a report. You are allowed to give friendly advice to users, but please don't assign warnings. #*Only administrators and bureaucrats are allowed to have colored usernames. If you want a colored username, you can do that from your personal CSS. #'Do not' remove warnings from your message wall. Warnings are to keep users aware of the rules and know that they shall not break any more rules to avoid getting banned. Removing such warnings from your message wall will be counted as vandalism. #If you wish to advertise personal information (a practice we do not recommend), then userboxes can let you describe yourself. You cannot do this unless you have the rollback rank. In order to protect the users of the wiki, we also do not allow the advertising of personal information, as this is a commonly used avenue for hackers. #*Also, do not make arrangements to meet another user on the wiki in real life, as this is a commonly used avenue for predatory behavior. Not making these arrangements is also another way to protect the users of the wiki. #'Do not' sockpuppet. Sockpuppeting is basically creating another account to evade bans, and is against Wikia's Terms of Use. If you happen to find a sockpuppet, please report it. If you create another account to evade a ban, both accounts will be permanently banned and the VSTF will be informed. If you want to set up another account, you will have to contact a staff member first. Uploading Files These rules apply to files. #'Do not' upload files that are not going to be used in an article. If a file is uploaded and not integrated into a useful article within 24 hours, we reserve the right to remove it. #*This includes fanart as well. #*If you would like to post such things, we recommend you upload it to Deviantart, Imgur, or Photobucket and embed it. #'Do not' upload duplicate files. #'Do not' upload low-quality files. This includes screencaps from YouTube videos, as actually scanning or screenshotting it is much cleaner. #'Do not' upload files you did not create. If another user does not want you to upload their content onto the wiki, you may not use it. Uploading somebody else's content without permission or claiming somebody else's art as yours can be bad manners, or worse; copyright infringement. To learn more about copyright, click here. Editing Rules and Guidelines #Read each article entirely before editing. #Do your best to use proper grammar. Those who do not properly know the English language may have trouble contributing. Do not do this: #*Capitalize each word. #*Confuse you and your, and it and its. #'Do not' make the articles redundant. #'Do not' add speculation and/or theories to articles. #'Do not' create unnecessary/spam articles. #*If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, create a blog or forum post instead. #'Do not' add unnecessary categories to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc. #Always write the article as a Wikipedia article. This includes the page name being bolded, an infobox, and useful references. Admin Rules Becoming an admin is not easy. To get admin rights, you must have at least 1,000 edits* and must be trusted by the community. You must also have been active for 6 months* and must not be banned more than three times during that period. Then you must have someone with bureaucrat rights to promote you. To become a bureaucrat, you must have 2,000 edits* and be active for over a year. Breaking any of these rules with admin rights will result in impeachment (which means to have your rights revoked) and a serious ban. #All of the same rules apply to admins. #'Do not' ban users who have not yet broken a rule. #'Do not' delete important pages or change the theme design. #'Do not' discriminate users you do not like. * This does not apply to CoolGamer23 or Kresnik Gate. Forum Rules and Guidelines #All the same rules apply to the forums. #If you find an issue, please make a report. #*Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. #*'Do not' fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. #If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. #*Specifically, do not set an offensive theme for roleplay as the content of those violate Wikia's Terms of Use. Chat rules #Keep the chat room family friendly. #'Do not' advertise personal information on the chat. Exceptions include your electronic name. #'Do not' talk about inappropriate topics on chat. This includes racism, pornography, or anything that might offend anybody. #'Do not' spam the chat. Like above, spamming can cause server lag, which is more annoying than vandalism. #*'Do not' talk using all caps. It is considered spam and yelling. #'Do not' swear in the chat. Using asterisks or masking is still profanity. If we remind you, say something else. #If you find a rule breaker on the chat, we recommend you screenshot it and make a report. Users who violate the chat rules will result in getting kicked. Getting kicked three times will result in a chat ban. Banning Policy :Main Article: Crest of Xia Wikia:Banning Policy We don't expect everyone to do good here, but we admins get the big guns. We reserve the right to ban users who break the rules. There are usually two non-bannable warnings before a person is considered banned. Reasons for bans Vandalism :Main Article: Crest of Xia Wikia:Vandalism The most common reason for a ban. Vandalism is basically performing destructive edits that damage pages, such as inserting profanity, graffiti, and gibberish into pages. Users are usually warned if they vandalize a page, and then banned for three days. Repeat offenders will result in a 1-week ban, then two weeks, then a month, and six months. Edit warring :Main Article: Crest of Xia Wikia:Edit war Edit warring is basically undoing each other's reverts and repeatedly overriding edits. Users who engage in an edit war will result in being banned for 24 hours, depending on how much damage they did. Unacceptable usernames Usernames that impersonate or strongly resemble another user, contain profanity or obscene language, or falsely portray one as being a third-party representative or organization (i.e. User:InfinityWardStaff), will be permanently banned with no warning. To remove this kind of ban, please type below the ban notice.